


Jumin Han x Reader

by the_lonely_pizza



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, Enby reader, F/M, Female Reader, Gen, Gender Not Specified, Lap Sex, Lapdance, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, NB reader - Freeform, Other, Smut, i dont know how to write endings, male reader - Freeform, nonbinary reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lonely_pizza/pseuds/the_lonely_pizza
Summary: It had been a whole month since the RFA party, and Elizabeth had been living comfortably with V ever since the incident. It was just me and Jumin inside the large empty mansion he owned.
Relationships: Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. x NB reader

I was laid out on the couch as I had been all day, waiting for Jumin to come home. When he finally arrived home, he slumped into the sofa next to me and patted his lap in anticipation. Naturally, I moved towards him and seated myself on his lap, right where he wanted me. 

Of course, I wasn’t complaining. I had my head nuzzled closely in the crook of his neck. He smelled of fading expensive cologne and dried coffee. My arms rested above his shoulders and my legs folded so that I fit perfectly on his lap. I held him closer when he stroked my back, caressing and caring for me.

Somewhere in my mind, the thought that all of this wasn’t real lingered menacingly. I pulled him closer and winced at the thought of it. His arms wrapped around me and I could feel his heart beating against mine, but my mind still tried to convince me otherwise. 

“I missed you, you know.” His tone was soft and comforting. 

“Mhm,” My voice was muffled by his shoulder. I didn’t know what else to say. 

With realization, he pulled me off of his chest and cupped my face in his hands. I looked him in the eyes. I blinked slowly, trying to keep myself in place. The room felt colder when I wasn’t up against him. 

“Y/N, is this okay?” He asked. I looked at him for half a second, before avoiding his gaze. “I want us to be okay.” 

I’m already okay, aren’t I? This is fine, isn’t it? Everything is fine. Right? Right?!?!?!

“It’s okay. I’m okay.” My heart shattered, but I held his hands to my face. “This is okay.”

He sighed, looking way like I had just stabbed him in the gut. He wanted the truth, but I didn’t hand it to him. I just wanted to forget everything. I wanted to lose myself with him. 

“I’m sorry,” I changed my mind. “I don’t know. I just don’t. I don’t know how to feel, I don’t know how to speak. I just don’t know.” I winced at the realization that I had just said that. The feeling was close to regret, but not quite there.

“That’s okay.” He pulled my face closer. “I might not relate, but I understand, in a way.” 

I nuzzled my face into his hands, closing my eyes and exhaling softly. Both of us hesitated for a moment before I pressed my lips against his. I didn’t want to let go. Neither did he. His face felt warm against my cold features. 

I ran my fingers through his gel filled hair, messing up his professional style. He pulled the rest of my body closer to him and I pressed into his body with mine. His tongue slipped through my lips and caressed mine. I returned the affection by sucking lightly and savoring the feeling of having him so close. My face felt flushed when he let go. But it wasn’t long before he dove into me again, turning to the side and pushing my back against the expensive cushions. I folded my legs around his back and focused only on him. A shiver ran up my body as his bulge pressed through his dress pants and onto me. I clung to him even tighter, desperate to never let go. 

He pulled away, bringing me back to reality. I watched closely as he undid his white button up shirt before removing it and throwing it to the side. I removed my top garments as well. Again, our lips met. This time I could feel his skin against mine. The friction was almost too eritic for my feeble heart, which was pounding nearly out of my chest. 

With his heartbeat against mine, I rose to top him, sitting suggestively on his lap. His cock was warm underneath me and I rubbed my crotch on his. He placed his hands on my rear, holding me as I rocked back and forth. I tried to kiss him passionately like before, but the result was a weak attempt. My lips craved his but I held back as he admired me. Slowly, his hand slid down my thigh and in between the two of us. 

I wanted to moan so bad. It was torture trying to hold it back. But I managed, until he shifted his hips in the opposite rhythm of mine. My lips parted to let out a whimper. I suddenly covered my face in his shoulder again, squeezing my eyes shut with embarrassment. With my head against his, I could hear his breathing as we rubbed our clothed sensitive bits together. 

Slowly but surely, I was running out of energy as the pleasure weighed me down. I wanted to speed up, to strip down and let it out, but something about this half-way-there moment was even more carnal than any sex. 

F u c k …

Both of us slowed, despite the lack of release. I brought my knees up to my chest and laid on his lap, still half naked and clingy. He pet my head and played with my hair. I could still feel his erect cock in his lap, and my crotch was throbbing in hunger, but there was a unanimous agreement that this was the end for tonight. 

With his fingers caressing my hair, I drifted off. My thoughts slowed and my eyelids fell. I was the happiest I had been all day.


	2. x Female Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a whole month since the RFA party, and Elizabeth had been living comfortably with V ever since the incident. It was just me and Jumin inside the large empty mansion he owned.

I was laid out on the couch as I had been all day, waiting for Jumin to come home. When he finally arrived home, he slumped into the sofa next to me and patted his lap in anticipation. Naturally, I moved towards him and seated myself on his lap, right where he wanted me. 

Of course, I wasn’t complaining. I had my head nuzzled closely in the crook of his neck. He smelled of fading expensive cologne and dried coffee. My arms rested above his shoulders and my legs folded so that I fit perfectly on his lap. I held him closer when he stroked my back, caressing and caring for me.

Somewhere in my mind, the thought that all of this wasn’t real lingered menacingly. I pulled him closer and winced at the thought of it. His arms wrapped around me and I could feel his heart beating against mine, but my mind still tried to convince me otherwise. 

“I missed you, you know.” His tone was soft and comforting. 

“Mhm,” My voice was muffled by his shoulder. I didn’t know what else to say. 

With realization, he pulled me off of his chest and cupped my face in his hands. I looked him in the eyes. I blinked slowly, trying to keep myself in place. The room felt colder when I wasn’t up against him. 

“Y/N, is this okay?” He asked. I looked at him for half a second, before avoiding his gaze. “I want us to be okay.” 

I’m already okay, aren’t I? This is fine, isn’t it? Everything is fine. Right? Right?!?!?!

“It’s okay. I’m okay.” My heart shattered, but I held his hands to my face. “This is okay.”

He sighed, looking way like I had just stabbed him in the gut. He wanted the truth, but I didn’t hand it to him. I just wanted to forget everything. I wanted to lose myself with him. 

“I’m sorry,” I changed my mind. “I don’t know. I just don’t. I don’t know how to feel, I don’t know how to speak. I just don’t know.” I winced at the realization that I had just said that. The feeling was close to regret, but not quite there.

“That’s okay.” He pulled my face closer. “I might not relate, but I understand, in a way.” 

"Thank- Thank you." I sniffled, almost tripping over my words. 

I nuzzled my face into his hands, closing my eyes and exhaling softly. Both of us hesitated for a moment before I pressed my lips against his. I didn’t want to let go. Neither did he. His face felt warm against my cold features. 

I ran my fingers through his gel filled hair, messing up his professional style. He pulled the rest of my body closer to him and I pressed into his body with mine. His tongue slipped through my lips and caressed mine. I returned the affection by sucking lightly and savoring the feeling of having him so close. My face felt flushed when he let go. But it wasn’t long before he dove into me again, turning to the side and pushing my back against the expensive cushions. I folded my legs around his back and focused only on him. A shiver ran up my body as his bulge pressed through his dress pants and onto my hole. I clung to him even tighter, desperate to never let go. 

He pulled away, bringing me back to reality. I watched closely as he undid his white button up shirt before removing it and throwing it to the side. I removed my top garments as well, both my blouse and bra. Again, our lips met. This time I could feel his skin against mine. The friction was almost too erotic for my feeble heart, which was pounding nearly out of my chest as my sensitive nipples were rubbed by his. 

With his heartbeat against mine, I rose to top him, sitting suggestively on his lap. His cock was warm underneath me and I rubbed my crotch on his. He placed his hands on my rear, holding me as I rocked back and forth. I tried to kiss him passionately like before, but the result was a weak attempt. My lips craved his but I held back as he admired me. Slowly, his hand slid down my thigh and in between the two of us. 

I wanted to moan so bad. It was torture trying to hold it back. But I managed, until he shifted his hips in the opposite rhythm of mine. My lips parted to let out a whimper. I suddenly covered my face in his shoulder again, squeezing my eyes shut with embarrassment. With my head against his, I could hear his breathing as we rubbed our clothed sensitive bits together. My pussy dripped down onto my underwear, begging for more.

Slowly but surely, I was running out of energy as the pleasure weighed me down. I wanted to speed up, to strip down and let it out, but something about this half-way-there moment was even more carnal than any sex. 

F u c k …

Both of us slowed, despite the lack of release. I brought my knees up to my chest and laid on his lap, still half naked and clingy. He pet my head and played with my hair. I could still feel his erect cock in his lap, and my crotch was throbbing in hunger, but there was a unanimous agreement that this was the end for tonight. 

With his fingers caressing my hair, I drifted off. My thoughts slowed and my eyelids fell. I was the happiest I had been all day.


	3. x Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a whole month since the RFA party, and Elizabeth had been living comfortably with V ever since the incident. It was just me and Jumin inside the large empty mansion he owned.

I was laid out on the couch as I had been all day, waiting for Jumin to come home. When he finally arrived home, he slumped into the sofa next to me and patted his lap in anticipation. Naturally, I moved towards him and seated myself on his lap, right where he wanted me. 

Of course, I wasn’t complaining. I had my head nuzzled closely in the crook of his neck. He smelled of fading expensive cologne and dried coffee. My arms rested above his shoulders and my legs folded so that I fit perfectly on his lap. I held him closer when he stroked my back, caressing and caring for me.

Somewhere in my mind, the thought that all of this wasn’t real lingered menacingly. I pulled him closer and winced at the thought of it. His arms wrapped around me and I could feel his heart beating against mine, but my mind still tried to convince me otherwise. 

“I missed you, you know.” His tone was soft and comforting. 

“Mhm,” My voice was muffled by his shoulder. I didn’t know what else to say. 

With realization, he pulled me off of his chest and cupped my face in his hands. I looked him in the eyes. I blinked slowly, trying to keep myself in place. The room felt colder when I wasn’t up against him. 

“Y/N, is this okay?” He asked. I looked at him for half a second, before avoiding his gaze. “I want us to be okay.” 

I’m already okay, aren’t I? This is fine, isn’t it? Everything is fine. Right? Right?!?!?!

“It’s okay. I’m okay.” My heart shattered, but I held his hands to my face. “This is okay.”

He sighed, looking way like I had just stabbed him in the gut. He wanted the truth, but I didn’t hand it to him. I just wanted to forget everything. I wanted to lose myself with him. 

“I’m sorry,” I changed my mind. “I don’t know. I just don’t. I don’t know how to feel, I don’t know how to speak. I just don’t know.” I winced at the realization that I had just said that. The feeling was close to regret, but not quite there.

“That’s okay.” He pulled my face closer. “I might not relate, but I understand, in a way.” 

I nuzzled my face into his hands, closing my eyes and exhaling softly. Both of us hesitated for a moment before I pressed my lips against his. I didn’t want to let go. Neither did he. His face felt warm against my cold features. 

I ran my fingers through his gel filled hair, messing up his professional style. He pulled the rest of my body closer to him and I pressed into his body with mine. His tongue slipped through my lips and caressed mine. I returned the affection by sucking lightly and savoring the feeling of having him so close. My face felt flushed when he let go. But it wasn’t long before he dove into me again, turning to the side and pushing my back against the expensive cushions. I folded my legs around his back and focused only on him. A shiver ran up my body as his bulge pressed through his dress pants and onto me. I clung to him even tighter, desperate to never let go. 

He pulled away, bringing me back to reality. I watched closely as he undid his white button up shirt before removing it and throwing it to the side. I removed my top garments as well. Again, our lips met. This time I could feel his skin against mine. The friction was almost too eritic for my feeble heart, which was pounding nearly out of my chest. 

With his heartbeat against mine, I rose to top him, sitting suggestively on his lap. His cock was warm underneath mine and I rubbed my crotch on his. He placed his hands on my rear, holding me as I rocked back and forth. I tried to kiss him passionately like before, but the result was a weak attempt. My lips craved his but I held back as he admired me. Slowly, his hand slid down my thigh and in between the two of us. 

I wanted to moan so bad. It was torture trying to hold it back. But I managed, until he shifted his hips in the opposite rhythm of mine. My lips parted to let out a whimper. I suddenly covered my face in his shoulder again, squeezing my eyes shut with embarrassment. With my head against his, I could hear his breathing as we rubbed our clothed cocks together. 

Slowly but surely, I was running out of energy as the pleasure weighed me down. I wanted to speed up, to strip down and let it out, but something about this half-way-there moment was even more carnal than any sex. 

F u c k …

Both of us slowed, despite the lack of release. I brought my knees up to my chest and laid on his lap, still half naked and clingy. He pet my head and played with my hair. I could still feel his erect cock in his lap, and my crotch was throbbing in hunger, but there was a unanimous agreement that this was the end for tonight. 

With his fingers caressing my hair, I drifted off. My thoughts slowed and my eyelids fell. I was the happiest I had been all day.


End file.
